1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic play apparatus for an electronic music system recording and reproducing a series of music performance data, and more particularly to an automatic play apparatus to which additional functions can universally and easily be applied, to a function expansion device for the automatic play apparatus, and to a storage medium memorizing computer readable programs prepared for the automatic play apparatus and the function expansion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is already known that various kinds of automatic play apparatus like so-called sequencer have existed in a form of stand-alone apparatus or have been integrated into electronic musical instruments, personal computers etc. Such an automatic play apparatus, as its proper function, memorizes music performance data given from an external device in a storage device, and reproduces music performance data memorized there. An automatic play apparatus has also a function of editing by which users can modify, add and suppress once stored music performance data.
However, a further expansion of the function of an automatic play apparatus has come to be desired when the music performance data given from an external device is memorized in or reproduced from the music performance data storage device. The expanded function, e.g. to monitor the streaming music performance, to add other music performance data to the memorized music performance data and/or to modify a part or all of the music performance data, is very difficult to realize in above-mentioned existing automatic play apparatuses except for a limited number of users who are exceptionally well-trained regarding technologies of the automatic play system architecture, and the music performance data structure etc. This is because existing automatic play apparatuses are composed in different system structures and users have to treat different music performance data structures depending on manufacturers and/or product models.
Accordingly, even when an user tried to expand the function of an existing automatic play apparatus by adding his new contrivance, it was not easily realized and the total function of the automatic play apparatus was therefore obliged to stay in a limited range. Moreover, due to a complicated variety of manipulating ways of automatic play apparatuses depending on manufacturers and product models, users had to learn different manipulating ways every time when he had to handle a non-experienced product model. As this is also true when users try to edit all or a part of music performance data stored in the music performance storage device, it was impossible for ordinary users to edit the music performance data in an universal (=common) and easily understandable way.
The present invention is to resolve the above-mentioned insufficiency of existing automatic play apparatuses, by introducing to them a function expansion device to which new functions can be universally and easily applied and by introducing a storage medium memorizing computer readable programs relating to an automatic play apparatus.
A feature of this invention pertains to xe2x80x9cqueue meansxe2x80x9d introduced in an automatic play apparatus which records and reproduces a series of music performance data in a series of processing with elapse of time. The queue means memorizes temporarily, in a memory area, a part of music performance data extracted from a series of music performance data during the series of processing. The queue means also transfers to a function expansion module a pointer, as argument address, corresponding to the part of music performance data memorized in the memory area in order to transfer the music performance data to the function expansion module, and permits the function expansion module to read out the music performance data from the memory area by the function expansion module and to write newly established music performance data in the memory area.
According to the above-described feature of this invention, it is possible to adopt a function expansion module for an automatic play apparatus only by implementing the function expansion module (either by software or hardware) which receives a pointer, as argument address, corresponding to music performance data memorized in the memory area and reads out music performance data from the memory area or writes music performance data into the memory area.
This function expansion module can receive the series of music performance data and can add new music performance data to the series of music performance data during the period when the automatic play apparatus records or reproduces a series of music performance data. Accordingly, when music performance data given from an external device is memorized in or reproduced from music performance data memory area, it becomes possible to expand capability of an automatic play apparatus universally and easily by adding such functions as monitoring actually streaming music performance data among the series of music performance data, adding new music performance data to existing music performance data, and modifying the music performance data.
In the other aspect, a feature of this invention can also be expressed as follows. It contains a function expansion device applied to an automatic play apparatus which records and reproduces a series of music performance data according to proper processing with elapse of time. The function expansion device contains data reading and writing means which reads out music performance data from a memory area and writes music performance data in the memory area, by receiving a pointer, as argument address, corresponding to a part of music performance data among a series of music performance data memorized in the memory area during a series of processing.
The function expansion device can thus be applied and added to the automatic play apparatus so that various new functions can be universally and easily installed.
Another feature of this invention is in the introduction of an interface means in an automatic play apparatus which controls, in triple layered data structure, a series of music performance data memorized in a music performance data memory area. Namely, the interface means reads out, among the series of music performance data, a part of music performance data designated by a function expansion module according to a mathematical function which treats the triple layered data, transfers the part of music performance data to a function expansion module, receives the music performance data, under the triple layered data structure, from the function expansion module, incorporates the music performance data into a series of music performance data memorized in the music performance data memory area.
The triple layered data structure is defined by track, block and event data for example. The track indicates each part of music performance, such series of musical sound data as melody, chord accompaniment, bass accompaniment, and rhythm sound. The block indicates a defined period such as a phrase or a measure of music score. The event data indicates control data for controlling the generation of a sound signal or a tone signal, such as key-on data, key-off data, timbre data and sound volume data.
According to this invention, it is only necessary to prepare a function expansion module which firstly designates for the interface means, using a mathematical function under the triple layered data structure, a part of music performance data selected from the series of music performance data, and secondly can receive and tranfer music performance data, in order that the function expansion module can be applied and added to an automatic play apparatus. The function expansion module can be implemented by either hardware or software (=computer program).
As this function expansion module receives a series of music performance data memorized in a music performance data memory area and add new music performance data to the series of music performance data, it becomes possible to expand the function of an automatic play apparatus, e.g. universally and easily, to monitor a series of music performance data memorized in a music performance data memory area, to add new music performance data to the music performance data, and to modify the music performance data.
In the other aspect, a feature of this invention can be explained as follows with regard to a function expansion module. The function expansion module is applied to an automatic play apparatus which controls a series of music performance data memorized in music performance data memory area in triple layered data structure. It designates a part of the series of music performance data using a mathematical function under the triple layered data structure, receives the designated data from the automatic play apparatus, modifies the designated data, and transfers the modified data back to the automatic play apparatus under the format in accordance with the triple layered data structure.
By such application and addition of the function expansion device to the automatic play apparatus, it becomes possible to realize the various kinds of expansion of the function of an automatic play apparatus universally and easily.
Still another feature of this invention is found in the introduction of a computer readable storage medium which memorizes computer programs useful to realize the various functions. Either by installing the programs into such apparatuses as electronic musical instrument, personal computer, sequencer, or by integrating this medium itself into those apparatuses, the various functions can be added in the automatic play apparatus. Thus, the automatic play apparatus can expand their capability universally and easily.